Party Horrors!
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: It's Halloween night and Neji's hosting a party. But what happens when suddenly people start to be killed? And what's this about Sasuki not taking his medicine? Read and find out. R & R plz! XD
1. Party  Prologue

**Hey what's up Ace Jeremy here with a new FanFiction. This will be my first for Naruto so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning: The characters in this story has had a personally change. This story was originally created by me and a couple of my friends when we were goofing around near the time of Halloween. Before the characters in the story were me and my friends but later I started thinking what if I made a FanFiction out of this? The story itself is exactly the same just the names of me and my friends were changed to Naruto characters. Plus because of the characters I chose for the Naruto roles some of my friend's genders got change, including mine. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That is something that can only happen in my dreams. XD**

Chapter 1…

Neji was relaxing on his living room couch, reading one of his favorite mangas on a Friday night. But this was not just any Friday night it was Halloween. Neji's parents had gone to a Halloween party with their friends leaving the fifteen year old boy alone in the house. They had asked if he wanted to go but he politely refused. Neji didn't really care; he had stopped celebrating holidays a long time ago. Suddenly he heard the door bell ring and sighed. Getting up he made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Look we don't have any candy so—"

"Neji!" Neji blinked and realized it was his friends Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have some Halloween bash to throw?" Ino nodded eagerly and grabbed Neji's hands in hers.

"Yes we do and this is where it's going to be." Neji's eyes widen and quickly pulled away from Ino.

"Are you crazy? You can't just come to my home and say there's going to be a party. No way no how." He started to push Ino out the door but her boyfriend, Shikamaru intervened.

"Come on Neji we already sent out the invitations, so it'll be rude to cancel on the last minute. And your parents aren't home making this a lot easier to do. Besides, being truthful here, we're actually doing this for you. You can be so anti-social sometimes." Neji glared at him while the only thing he did was smirk in reply. The others could see electric bolts coming out of their eyes involved in a battle of wills. Ino decided to put a stop to it by hugging Neji around his waist in the clingy, pleading way, making him look down at her in surprise.

"Please Neji. It'll be really fun. Sasuke and Naruto will be coming later and I promise we'll hlp clan up afterwards." He peeled off her arms from his body and scowled at her.

"You know I hate it when people touch me Ino, yet you constantly find any way to do it." Ino beamed, innocently.

"So is that a yes I hear?" Neji sighed and scratched the back his head.

"To even try to be against you in something like this. I don't really have a choice in this matter do I?" Ino shook her head grinning.

"Nope, you never did, but it wouldn't be much fun if I didn't ask you first."


	2. Neji panics and a death?

**Hey guys here's the official first chapter. Things are about to get started in the horror part though it's mainly humor.**

**Warning: Character death in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But that would be so cool. **

**Now please enjoy and R&R. XD**

Chapter 1: Neji panics and a death?

Half an hour later the house was packed with teenagers much to Neji's dismay. He caught a glimpse of Ino dancing in the pack of hankers and went to her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her off the dance floor and into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me there was going to be so many people?" he hissed. Ino smiled innocently.

"Oh Neji, this is actually not a lot of people. Well not as many as there could have been. I told you it'll only be a small gathering."

"A small gathering? There are probably over fifty people. How's that small?" Ino shrugged a gleam in her eye. She grabbed Neji's shoulders smiling.

"Well nothing we can do now can stop is so just relax and enjoy yourself ok? Oh and you can't go off to your room and read." She was gone before Neji could reply. He sighed in frustration, his shoulders slumping.

Naruto was walking alone in a forest that was a short cut to Neji's house. He was in a rush because he wanted to be at the party. Suddenly he hears a twig snap behind him. He pauses to turn and saw that nothing was there. He frowned and began walking again only to here another sound behind him this time closer. He whipped around and this time saw a dark hooded figure a few meters away.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, dumbly. The hooded figure shook his head and reached in his cloak for something. He withdrew his hand and Naruto saw that it was a dagger. He gestured towards Naruto with the dagger.

"I'm here to kill you." Naruto blinked in surprise then began laughing. He was soon doubled over, holding his stomach laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" the man said, not amused at all but was a little surprise by the reaction. Naruto wiped tears from his eyes and straighten.

"Come on, you're going to kill me? Is that some Halloween act because let me tell you, the acting is pretty good and the dagger was a nice touch." The man shook his head, and started towards Naruto.

"If you choose to be a baka that's your problem, but it's not an act." Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"You really love to play this acting game so I'll go along with it for now." The man shook his head again irritated by the stupidly of Naruto.

"If you wish to die being stupid, that's fine by me." He walked till he was a yard away then Naruto flailed his arms in front of him.

"Wait don't start acting yet I need to ask you something." The man stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" Naruto raveled his fingers through his hair, scowling.

"Is my hair spiky enough?" Under his hood the man blinked. Is this guy serious, he thought raising his eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Naruto nodded and frowned.

"Well yeah, if I'm going to act this part out right I want to look good."

"It's fine now can we please get started so I can kill you!" Naruto nodded, satisfied.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?" the man yelled throwing his arms in the air. Naruto smirked and turned around. He glanced over his shoulder at the man.

"How about I get a running start. I mean we're in a forest and usually in horror films there's always some stupid blond who runs in the forest and gets killed by the killer. I just figure we could do the acting like that." The man slapped his hand to his forehead. Sighing he shook his head.

"Fine I'll give you five seconds but that's all you're getting." Naruto grinned like the baka he was and took off running. The man counted to five then took off in a sprint. He easily caught up to Naruto, who began panting. He followed him silently and maybe ten, fifteen seconds later Naruto stopped and hid behind a tree, breathing hard. He leaned to see where he had come from and didn't see the man. Grinning, he turned and jump what felt like three feet in the air. The man was standing in front of him.

"Dude you scared me, but I guess that was the whole point I—" he stopped and looked down at his chest. The dagger was placed firmly in it, blood soaking his shirt. He looked at the man, when he stepped away pulling the dagger out. Naruto fell to his knees, gasping, clutching his chest. He stared at the man with wide eyes because he had pulled down his hood, revealing a face Naruto all too well recognized.

"Why?" was the last thing he said before Naruto collapsed on the ground, dead.


	3. Sasuke arrives and Tenten goes for ice

**Hey people this is the second chapter. **

**Warning: Character death in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I so wish it. **

**Now please enjoy and R&R. XD**

Chapter 2: Sasuke arrives and Tenten goes for ice.

Neji was currently having a panic attack. There were too many people in his house. The music was too loud. And he could swear he saw flashes of beer bottles. _Great, _Neji thought. _Happy Halloween. _He heard the doorbell ring and groaned. He shoved his way to the door and opened it, revealing a party eager Sasuke.

"Ugh, not you to Sasuke." Neji groaned. Sasuke smiled and entered the house. When Neji closed the door Sasuke swung his around his unhappy friend.

"Sorry, Neji, but you know that I can't miss a good party."

Neji scowled and shook of his arm.

"Well I wish this party would suck so that everyone would go home."

"Tsk tsk, no you wouldn't want to say that and have it come true. Your reputation would be in the gutters."

Neji glared.

"Do you really think I care about reputation? You know I don't."

Sasuke waved his hand in surrender.

"Fine fine."

Neji rolled his eyes and as a question.

"I'm surprise Naruto didn't show up with you. Have you seen him?"

Sasuke froze, than quickly gained back his composure and smiled.

"No I haven't seen him for awhile now. But come on that baka will just show up anything he wants. So no worries."

Neji nodded in agreement. Suddenly he saw Sasuke sway forward and grasped him by the shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sasuke nodded and straighten. Sighing he scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just forgot to take my medicine today."

"You take medicine? Are you okay not taking them? It's nothing serious is it?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Yes I take medicine. Yes I'm fine without them. And know it's nothing serious."

Neji smiled in relief.

"Thank God"

"Tenten!" Neji yelled over the music. Tenten turned to Neji smiling.

"What is it?"

Neji tossed her an empty plastic bag.

"Go to the basement and fill the bag up with ice. We need more."

Tenten pouted but did as she was told. She pushed her way through the crowds of people and when she finally made it to the basement she sighed in relief and went inside. She walked down the wooden staircase, every step squeaking loudly.

When she got to the bottom she turned on the light bulb that had a string as the switch. She saw the refrigerator in the back corner. She made her way to it and opened to top part of it. Bags of ice were neatly stacked inside. Tenten took out a couple packs and shut the door. Suddenly the light bulb went out, leaving her in darkness, Tenten froze. She didn't like the dark, especially if it was pitch blackness. She heard the door open and sighed in relief.

"Hey whoever is up there, can you please turn on the light?"

The door closed Tenten entering darkness again. She stiffed. She began hearing footsteps coming down the stairs slowly and squeakily.

"Hey you don't have to come down here, just go back and see to the power supply."

The squeaking continued till it stopped and Tenten knew the person was on the last step. Tenten's eyes had adjusted a little to the darkness and she could make a=out a dark form coming towards her.

"Uh, hello. Why you being so quiet? Talk will yah!"

The form didn't say anything and continued walking towards her and she began to panic. She slowly began backing away and bumped into the fringe. The form pulled something out that gleam in darkness. A dagger. Tenten gasped and tried to back away but couldn't. The form came to a stop in front of her. Tenten was paralyzed with fear.

"Wait what are you—" she tried to say but was stopped when the dagger was placed between her breasts. She looked dumb folded at the dagger than at the form.

"I'm here to kill you, Tenten."

Her eyes widen at the sound of the voice and recognized it.

"N-no way." After that she fell to the floor, dead.


	4. Couple's part, Hinata's heartbreak

**Hello people of FanFiction. I decided since I've already written the third chapter might as well put it up for update. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. I can only dream. XP**

**So here it is. Please enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 3: Couple's part, Hinata's heartbreak

After the party Neji forced Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba to stay behind and help clean up his poor trashed house. Grumbling they stayed and went to work. Half-way through though Hinata and Kiba stow away and went up to the guest bedroom for some alone time. Unaware to them Neji and the others completely noticed, much to their annoyance. Sasuke excused himself and Neji, Ino and Shikamaru continued cleaning. In the room Hinata and Kiba were making out on the bed.

Both their shirts were off and were tongue wrestling. It was dark in the room, the only lighting available was the street lamp post, and even that was flickering. The bedroom was on the second floor. It had a single queen size bed, a night stand with a lamp on it, a closet, and then a dresser.

"Hey Hinata?" Kiba said, breaking away from Hinata.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hinata replied.

"Let's go all the way tonight, okay? I love you so much." Hinata's light skin turned into a tomato red color and nodded slowly.

"Okay."

They began kissing again, this time with more passion. They slowly strip each other and was about to start when the door burst open. Surprise they both yelp and covered themselves with the sheets. A man stood in the doorway, his face hidden by the shadows.

"What the hell, man? Knock before you enter a room, dammit!" Kiba said, pissed.

The man didn't talk back, but instead pulled out a dagger from his cloak. Kiba stiffened.

"Hey you don't need to get a knife out just leave the room quietly and we'll forget what happened, alright?"

The man shook his head and made way towards them. When he was at the foot of the bed he lighted his hand with the dagger ready to strike Kiba, when Kiba suddenly grabbed Hinata and pushed her towards the man. Startled the man moved his hands forward bringing the dagger inside Hinata's chest. She looked up, her eyes beginning to dim. In them were surprise and pain. Then she collapsed on the bed, dead.


	5. Desperate Kiba, Neji finds Tenten

**Hey guys. Chapter 4 is now up and running. XD I know the last chapter was really, really short but that's just how the story goes. One character death at a time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm not that special. XP**

**Please enjoy and R&R. **

Chapter 4: Desperate Kiba, Neji finds Tenten.

After Hinata fell onto the bed, the man with the dagger blinked in surprise. He turned to Kiba.

"You killed your own girlfriend to protect her life?"

Kiba laughed.

"Well duh, and she wasn't really my girlfriend. She was just part of a bet I was on. How long would it take to bang her." he snickered. "And I was about the win the bet it you hadn't interrupted. Though if you tell her cousin I'll be pretty much dead meat if he did ever find out."

The man smirked then wiped the blood off of the dagger with one of the bed sheets.

"Oh your dead alright but not by this girls cousin, but by me."

He raised his dagger again and brought it down to slash Kiba. He was able to dodge and fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey, what the hell man?"

The man slashed again, this time grazing his chest. Blood came out of the wound, dripping down into the sheets. Kiba stood up quickly and went towards the room, the fear finally sinking in.

"To hell with this I'm out of here."

Suddenly he jumped out the widow. The man heard a thump and a cry of pain.

"Dammit, I landed on my foot wrong."

Kiba yelled from the ground. The man looked around and spotted a chest at the side of the room. Quickly he went to it and picked it up. It was heavy but manageable to carry. He lifted it to where the window was and threw it out. He heard a crunch sound the cussing stopped. He looked out and saw that the chest landed right on Kiba's skull, killing him. Satisfied, the man left the room, closing the door behind him.

Neji jumped in surprise when he heard a thump from outside and than another. Sighing and turning towards Sasuke, who came back from his absence, he gestured towards the front.

"Can you go check outside to see what that noise was? I have to go down to the basement to see where Tenten is. She hasn't been seen since I asked her to go get ice and that was hours ago."

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the front door. Neji turned and walked towards the basement. When he got there he opened the door and saw only darkness.

"Hey Tenten, you there?"

Not getting an answer he sighed again and made his way down the stairs. Each step creaked and squeaked under the pressure of Neji's weight as he walked. When he got to the bottom he tried to see if Tenten was there.

"Hey Tenten you down here or what?"

Still not getting an answer Neji reached up and grabbed the string that was attached to the light bulb and pulled. What he saw made him gasp, his eyes widening in horror. It was Tenten alright but not a normal one. There she laid, dead, with a gash in the middle of her chest and a pool of blood surrounding her. Her eyes stared into the distance, not seeing, and blank.

Neji fell to his knees and covered his mouth with his hands.

_Wh-who would do this?_ Neji thought.

**I know I know it was a short chapter but hey that was all that I planned for this chapter. But don't worry all is going according to plan. Hehe**

**See you next chapter.**


	6. Ino's death, Neji talks to Shikamaru

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated but now that I'm off from school. Oh yeah! Anyway here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Hehe wishes don't come true. XP**

**Please R&R. They are always helpful.**

Chapter 5: Ino's death, Neji talks to Shikamaru

Ino looked around the house in search for Neji, she stop though when she saw Shikamaru.

"Hey, have you seen Neji? I want to ask if I could use his shower before I leave."

Shikamaru grinned and pulled Ino towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her ear.

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind. Care to have a shower mate with you?"

Ino giggled and got out of his arms.

"Let's keep it PG so Neji doesn't kill us afterwards. You know how he is."

Smirking, Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well I think it's because he can't get into a relationship on his own."

Ino punches him making him flinch. Ino scowled.

"Watch it, that's still my best friend you're talking about. And you know the reason Neji doesn't go out is because he's asexual."

Shikamaru shrugged, rubbing his arm where he had gotten punched.

"Sorry sorry, go ask if you can go take a shower so we can hurry up and leave."

Ino grinned back this time.

"Nah, I already looked for him everywhere so I'll just take the shower and clean up afterwards."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay."

Ino went up the stairs to the second floor and entered the guest bathroom. She turned on the water and striped as she waited for the water to heat up. She stepped inside and began to wash her body using the soap bar in the corner of the tub. When she began shampooing, the soap bubbles filling her ears, she clearly didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing.

After a few seconds of more scrubbing her hair she began rinsing with the shower water. Suddenly the shower curtains pulled back and before Ino could turn she felt something pierce her and everything go black.

Shikamaru turned when he heard the door to the basement and grinned.

"Hey Neji, where you been? Ino was looking for you. And when—?"

He stopped when he saw the horror and sorrow on Neji's face. He got up slowly and went towards him, holding out his hand.

"Hey Neji, you alright?"

Neji shook his head and would have collapsed if Shikamaru hadn't caught him and pulled him to the couch. Shikamaru sat down next to the slumped Neji and frowned.

"Seriously Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji looked up at him, his eyes blank.

"Tenten is dead."

Shikamaru stared at him in shock for a moment then smiled shakily.

"Hey now Neji that isn't funny. Does Tenten know you're pulling this trick?"

Neji came back to his old self enough to glare.

"It's the truth. Come with me."

Shikamaru didn't really have a choice since in that second Neji grabbed his wrist and dragged him down into the basement. They went down the stairs and when they got to the bottom Neji turned on the light bulb. Light filled the room and Shikamaru froze from shock. He saw Tenten's body on the ground, a pool of blood circling around her.

He looked back at Neji and saw that his face was sickly pale. They went up the stairs again and both collapsed on the couch. They sat there awhile taking in what they saw. Neji was the first to break the silence.

"I think Naruto's dead to."

Shikamaru looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

Neji shook his head.

"He never showed up and you know how he always say that only death could get him away from a party."

Shikamaru nodded sadly.

"Yes that's true, but who would do this. Who and why?"

Neji shook his head again then paused.

"Wait a minute. I think I might have an idea."

**Ooh cliffhanger. I'm saying sorry now if y'all are mad at me. So please forgive. **

**Oh yeah you probaly got confused when Ino said that Neji was her best friend. Well chill out okay, it's just a story. When my friends were making this well the charactors based off of us may not seem to be able to get along in the anime but are the best of friends here. XD**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Well that or when I get in the mood to do it.**

**Please R&R XD**


	7. The Truth Revealed and Epilogue

**Hey people I'm back and here with the last chapter of this series. Really very sorry that I haven't updated this one for so long. Please forgive me. *on knees begging***

**Anyway who's this mysterious killer that murdered most of the cast in this story? Well read and find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…though that would be very cool.**

**Please R&R once finished. XD**

Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed and Epilogue

"So you're sure about this?" Shikamaru asked Neji, who nodded back to him.

"Yes well he's the only suspicious one here plus he's been acting weird throughout the whole party."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I believe you. He has been acting strange, hasn't he?"

Both boys jumped in surprise when the Sasuke ran into the room, panting heavily.

"Sasuke? What—" Neji started getting out from the couch.

"Kiba's dead. And so are Hinata and Ino." Sasuke said still panting.

Shikamaru stood out quickly.

"Ino's dead?" he asked in a shakily voice.

"Hinata and Kiba? Are you sure?" Neji said, his knees starting to shake.

Sasuke nodded sadly. "Positive. Ino and Hinata got stabbed and Kiba must have fallen out the widow and got crushed by your dresser."

Neji collapsed on his knees in dread and placed his head in his hands. Shikamaru just stood there absorbing what he just heard. After a while Neji was able to lift his head and turn to Sasuke.

"Tenten is dead also and we think Naruto is too."

Sasuke blinked and looked away from Neji.

"Who would have done something like this?" he whispered just loud for the other two to hear.

Neji stood up and got Sasuke's attention.

"We have a person one who it might be but there's no say for sure."

Sasuke grinned eagerly.

"Who do you think?"

Neji and Shikamaru turned to each other then back at Sasuke.

"What's your medicine for, Sasuke?"

The grinned immediately slipped off Sasuke's face, replacing it was a look of shock.

"Wh-what? Are you saying I did this?"

Neji shook his head.

"We're not saying anything, we're just asking—"

"No you're not. You think the killer is me!" Sasuke yelled. "What do you think my medicine is then? Insane pills? Well they're not they're—"

Suddenly Sasuke froze stiff, a look of surprise crossed his face then he fell forward, dead. Neji and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke's body before staring at the dark cloaked figure that stood where Sasuke had been, a bloody blade in their hand.

"Looks like you were wrong." Shikamaru mumbled, backing up with Neji next to him.

Neji gulped and nodded. "Yep but for now let's RUN!"

A second later both boys ran out of the room and down the hall, knowing the dark figure was behind them. They ran throughout the house knocking things over behind them to slow down the killer but nothing seemed to work. After a few minutes they went into the living room again and—like any other cheesy horror movie—Neji's leg hit the corner of the coffee table and, with a painful gasp, fell to the floor.

"Neji!"

Neji looked up as the figure stood over him and had the blade risen. As it plunged downward Neji closed his eyes and lashed out with his foot, hitting something solid. He opened his eyes when he heard a struggled cry and saw the blade in the heart of figure. Quickly Neji crawled back while the figure fell to his knees, the blade still in his chest. Then a second later he fell to the ground, dead.

Shikamaru ran up to the figure and kicked it a couple times to make sure it was dead then went back to the shaking Neji and helped him to his feet.

"It's over." He said.

Neji nodded, tears welding in his eyes.

"Yes, but at the cost of many friends."

*** A year later

"Neji."

Neji turned around and saw Shikamaru walking towards him. He grinned when he came and stood beside him.

"Hey. So what will you be doing this year for Halloween?" Shikamaru asks swinging his arm around the other's shoulder.

Neji just shrugged. "I don't know. I was actually thinking about going to the cemetery later. Want to come?"

Shikamaru smiled sadly. "Yeah, I think I'll like to go too…"

"It's been one whole year." Neji said, placing a flower on each of their friend's tombstones.

Shikamaru nodded. "I miss them."

"Yes it has been different without them." Neji replied stopping at the last tombstone and placing the last flower on it.

_Sakura Haruno_

_20**-20**_

_Friend, daughter_

"We still never found out why Sakura did this." Shikamaru said, coming up beside Neji in front of the tombstone.

Neji shrugged. "And we may not ever. But we cannot forever live in the past."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes but sometimes its hard not to."

Neji placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "True but that's why you have other's to keep you out of it."

Together the two walked away from the tombstones that had their friend's laid underneath. Leaving behind dreading memories of which wouldn't haunt them anymore.

**Yay! It's done! Well there you go I hope you had enjoyed it and hope you'll be looking forward to my future works. XD**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
